Dying
by ELunamoon
Summary: This is the story of how YOU died and your encounter with Grell Sutcliff. Greil Sutcliffe Kuroshitsuji Black Butler. This story is in second person


Pain. Hate. Agony. Those words and their many synonyms flood through your mind as you stagger toward the bathroom to heave up more vomit and blood. Your face is dripping with sweat and a foul odor submerges from your body. You have been sick like this for many days. And its all because of a simple plague.

The Black Death epidemic was just beginning to end. Practically no one had it. Only a selected unlucky few. And of course of that few, just had to be you. Your head is now bowed over the waste basket as you wait for more vomit to come. After a painfully long 10 minutes of continuous vomiting, your dehydrated and worn out. You haven't felt well enough to bathe for days and now that's all you can think off.

You climb into the old and cold water that you have left there from your last attempt and fail at taking a bath. The freezing water soaks through your night shirt that you haven't bothered to take off.

You sit there as your stomach twists and turns, sending spasms all throughout your core. Your inner consciences are battling out your feelings. Half of you, wanting to die and be rid of this terrible pain and agony so many others have gone through. The other side, wanting to live to see your family that you have left behind, just once more.

Suddenly a huge muscle spasm sends your whole body into quick, disturbing, and painful shakes. It only lasts for a mere 5 seconds but you are left panting and sore.

You decide to get out of the bath now. You stand up and leave the brown, dirty water behind and stagger to your room to change into some dry clothing. Your legs fail you just as you finish replacing your soaking shirt and you sink into the bed, clutching your stomach and screaming in pain. You try to take deep breaths but they only turn into shaking and shallow pants. You turn to your side, trying to find some comfort but fail.

Looking over at your bedside table, you see a picture of yourself as a child, smiling and hugging the mother you left behind close as your siblings run around in the background chasing each other in a game of tag that you have quitted because your father wanted a picture.

You make a quick smile before it turns into a grimace of pain and you sink back into the painful reality. You haven't eaten in days and you are starved half to death. But every time you try to intake food, you heave it up only minutes later.

Your hair clings to the side of your face, dripping with sweat and water. Why is this process so slow? For everyone else who had had this illness, death had come to them in just a few days, but for you, it has been 2 weeks and a few days. Each day repeating the process of the days before. You know you are going to die, but you just can't believe it.

No one knows that you are in this apartment, in so much unbelievable pain that you can't even handle it, unable to call for a doctor because of your severe lack of money. No one knows. No One. Not your family, friends, or neighbors. Absolutely alone.

That's when you can't handle it anymore. One final spasm flashes through your body, this one longer than all the ones before. Your hand unconsciously slaps the picture of your family and you down to the floor. Your crying now as you realize that this is it. You can feel that your going to die today.

That's when a black fogging mist comes from your body and hovers around you. It isn't menacing, you actually don't feel any different. Is this apart of me? You ask yourself. Is this my soul?

You close your eyes and let out another cry. That's when you hear a low humming. It sooths you at first, but then it gets louder and turns into a screeching sound of metal clashing together. That frightens you and you want to get up but your body is now paralyzed. All you can do is sit and wait.

A flash of red blinds your eyes and you hear a playful laugh. The revving sound is now by your beside and you move your head to see what it is.

A man (man?) with long red hair, a red coat, and red glasses holding some kind of contraption that has rapidly moving metal; is by your bedside; looking at you with pity and amusement. Your eyes grow wide at the fact that someone is in your house, uninvited and standing right next to you. But there is nothing that you can do about it, in your weakened state.

"My, someone is stubborn. You were scheduled to die almost 2 weeks ago! This is a very rare case." He ended giving you a smile accented with very sharp long teeth.

"W-who are you?" You manage to chock out of your sore throbbing throat.

"How rude! I am one of the widely known death gods, Grell Sutcliff!" He ended with a proud smile.

"So it really is my time to go…" you whispered hoarsely.

"Yes…But it doesn't hurt, if that's what your worried about. And I'm almost certain that you'll go to a higher judgment, you just seem like that kind of person." 'Grell' added boredly, like he has said it hundreds of times before.

"I do…huh…." you trailed off. Clearly he had better things to do than to stay around and listen to your sob story. He was a shinigami, after all.

"Not certain. But it's terribly rude to keep a lady waiting, so would you mind if we get on with the process?" He asked tapping his foot to indicate he wanted to hurry.

"Hah… Guess I have no choice in the matter do I? Well get on with it then…" You added. What more could you do when confronting a death god?

That when he used that machine that made so much noise to cut the black mist in half and you gasped as rolls of film burst out of your chest. It didn't hurt, its just extremely over whelming.

"Hmm...You have a very short Cinimatic Record. You must be dying pretty young." He asked observing the seemingly many strips of film. And just as he said it, a picture projected, it was the day you took the picture with your mother. You looked in amazement as your life replayed showing you when you where truly happy.

"Oh how cute." He commented.

Then next moment shown was when you where very young, 16 to be exact, running away with the one you thought you loved. But your lover ended up leaving you, just as you had given up everything for them.

"How tragic…But what a handsome man!(1) I hope you had some 'fun' with him before things ended. Would be such a waste if you didn't."

And then finally it was her just a few days ago, throwing up, crying, and being in pain, same as she was just a few minutes ago.

"And that would be the end of it I guess… Ready to let go?" He asked.

It was time. You was going to die. Be sent to heaven or hell or noting at all. You didn't know what to expect. Suddenly it hit you that you were never going to see your family again or see that cute little shop at the end of the street or visit your friends or… Then you started crying. Grell looked at you with pity and let you cry for a while.

"Why…I wanted to do so much more with my life. I wanted to get married and have children…See my mother again…I don't want to die! Please I'll do anything!" You begged feeling another rush of tears will you eyes.

"We all have to go sometime you know. Now I have places to go so if you don't mind." He raised that "thing" over his head and was ready to plunge it downward when you used your last big of strength to throw whatever object closest to you at him. Your water basin.

It hit him square in the face sending what little water was in it, running down his clothes.

"Argh! You scum of a person! How dare you hit a lady in her face!" He yelled at you.

"I-I'm sorry I just don't want to…I can't go yet…I just can't." You said meekly. Truly scared of what he might do to you after you showed your little spark of rebellion.

"No one has ever shown such rebellious acts. I'm amused and offended. Now could you please just let me do my job? Your making this harder than it needs to be." He said rubbing his nose from where the basin had hit him.

"There is just so much I wanted to do… I never planned getting sick. I never planned any of…this."

"No one does." He growled with growing impatience.

"I-I guess I will have to leave now huh?" You asked, calming down a little bit.

"Yes…" He said.

"Then… can you do me a favor?" You asked, taking a risk.

"Anything that will allow me to finish my job and leave."

"Could you make sure someone finds my body? I don't want my body to rot here…All alone."

"Sure I'll pay a visit to the--"

"And also could you make sure my family knows I died? Please?"

"…That is two favors…But it isn't too much to ask. Now can I get on with my job please?" Grell asked, revving the machine once more.

"Yes…I suppose so."

He swung his apparatus above his head, ready to strink downward.

"At least I won't be dying alone…You'll be here to see me go." You said smiling, recalling the hundreds of times you thought you were going to die alone.

That was strange…No one had ever thanked Grell for his work or much less for being there.

That's when you saw a quick blur of red then darkness. Your final color: black.

Grell cut through you with his death scythe, not in a bloody mess but a cut to the soul, detaching you from this world.

He sighed at his work finally done with and headed out the house.

"What a strange person…I hope they find peace in the after life. Now to go see if Sebastian is in the area~" He squealed gaily then bounded off to find his Romeo.

And that was how you died. That was you dying. And now, you are dead.


End file.
